Spirit & Soul
by slightlymadmaz
Summary: After a short break i am back! well em my fanfics about a girl called Dusky and thats all i can tell you! if i told you more then i would give the story away! so the best thing you should do i read it and find out what it is all about! i hope you like it
1. Chapter One

No title as of yet!  
  
Ok this is my first L.J Smith Night World fan-fiction, so take it easy with the reviews! But I really do want to know what you think cause I don't know if I'll continue if it! It sort of just popped up in my head so I thought why don't I type this out? People might enjoy reading it! Well here goes if you like it tell me and even if you don't I still want to know cause it'll help me for later stories or chapters! Also I don't know what to call it so any ideas would help! Thanxs (((((((((((((((  
  
Au revoir (as they say in France)  
  
  
  
  
  
As the moon crept slowly over the mountains, its moonly glow cast over the heather covered ground. It fell on three figures. One was a woman; her blond angel like hair was strewn over her face in disarray and her violet eyes where wide with fear and worry.  
  
The man with her was slightly injured and was limping but still refused to stop. He had jet black hair with dark blue eyes that where troubled. In his arms there was a child, she was staring over her fathers shoulder at her mother, who she knew was tiring unable to keep up with her fathers pace.  
  
The child at this moment had brown hair and her eyes kept changing colour as she blinked. Violet, green, blue, grey they went as she tried to quail her fear. For behind them came vampires and shape shifters both reunited in their quest to execute the family.  
  
They finally came to a crevice in the rock and stopped. With a glance at his wife the man gathered his muscles under him and jumped, landing safely and cleanly on the other side.  
  
The woman watched as he jumped and landed then turned to face what was coming at her. Her hands cupped and orange-gold fire erupted between then and she turned to face her fate.  
  
The man started calling out with his voice and his mind. He placed the little girl down and she clung to his trouser leg.  
  
"Gabrielle, Gabrielle where are you?" he said  
  
Out of the trees came an old woman. At least that's what she looked like. She lifted of her hood to reveal a young face. Her hair was as black as a ravens wing and eyes where a bright blue which where looking on her brother for the last time. Their eyes met and each of them knew this would be the last time they would see each other. He hugged her before kneeling down to talk for the last time to his daughter.  
  
Her eyes where full of tears that where cascading down her cheeks. Her face was turned to look back at her mother who was standing alone ready to face whatever was going to come out of the trees.  
  
"Dusky listen to me. Your going to have to go with auntie Gabrielle ok" the little girl nodded tears coming more and more quickly. " I don't want to leave you but me and mum have to because we don't want you to get hurt" he sighed looking at his sister "your going to have to explain to her when she's older. I don't think she under stands right now" he looked back at the girl and hugged her, she wrapped her arms round him for a moment before letting go and grabbing her aunties hand tightly.  
  
Her father looked at her once more and hand Gabrielle a small box of stuff.  
  
"We had to leave quickly so I couldn't pick up much but.." his voice trailed of "this is all she'll need" he said. Then without another word he turned and jumped back over to stand beside his wife (and soulmate!) for his last battle.  
  
Gabrielle turned to lead Dusky away but the little girl pulled away and hid in the trees. Her auntie sighed before following.  
  
"Ok kiddo you win, I also want to see who it is but if it gets to much we leave ok?" Dusky`s little head nodded but she scarcely noticed. Vampires and shifters where now emerging out of the trees towards her mum and dad. She wished in her head that she were older, stronger so that she could save her parents but what could a seven-year-old girl do?  
  
One vampire walked out of the trees last and Dusky heard her aunt gasp. The vampire girl looked about 19 but dusky knew that she could be a couple of thousand years old. Her father growled and her mother lowered her hand slightly seeing who it was.  
  
The girl had the look of a witch but the unearthly beauty of a vampire. With one look at the couple she cast a look towards the trees where Gabrielle and dusky where hiding.  
  
"Where's the child?" she asked. There was silence over the heather and nether Dusky`s mother or father said anything.  
  
"Fine then" she said she turned and walked away then stopped "kill the freaks," she said before walking of between the trees.  
  
From her hiding place watched as the vampires and shifters advanced on her parents. She screamed as she felt arms on her pulling her away. Her parents took one look at the trees where she was hiding then at each other, before jumping over the cliff. Dusky heard their last words in her head.  
  
"We love you!" they cried as they fell to there deaths.  
  
Dusky screamed again as she opened her eyes to stare at the person who was shaking her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's where I will leave you please review if you liked it or if you didn't! I love getting the reviews! 


	2. Chapter Two

No title as of yet!  
  
OMG I have had some reviews for this! That's great! People seem to have got the idea that Dusky is sort of a shifter/vampire but I have to tell you now that that is wrong! Well not exactly but you'll find out in the next couple of chapters!!! Read the first chapter again and you might get a clue!! Well thanks to you all for reading this and I hope you like the next couple of chapters! Also I have to point out that I seem to have a thing for mentioning eyes! Not my fault really but I just cant stop it! Its taken me along time to put this up but my computer does not let me log on so I have to go to an internet café and that takes ages! But its now up so read and enjoy! Will be writing more tonight in my bed all cosy and warm coz its cold! And also coz the school hols fini soon and I want as much done by then as pos! ta ta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks a bunch to:  
  
XSilverwingx - Well thank you very much "grins triumphantly". I could do a lot with it I know cause I don't know what's going to happen in the next few chapters! I know what's going to happen overall though! Thanxs!  
  
Aglaia - what's your fanfic going to be called? Is it a L.J Smith one? Anyway Thanxs for reviewing! Keep reading!  
  
Redaura - Huntress is my fave! Ok Dusky is a hybrid but I different kind! I have to say you are very subtle! "Looks sarcastic" and I am glad you want to read the rest! And don't worry I am trying not to kill anyone else off! But I might have to! But they my NOT die, if you don't get that then I don't mind I am giving away too much!  
  
Also to anyone whos reading this I need a name for this! So any ideas!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dusky" the voice said. It seemed to be coming from faraway but as Dusky dragged herself out of a deep sleep. She began to recognise the voice. Her eyes shot open as she remembered where she was. The glare of the lights on the plane stung Dusky`s eyes till she got used to them. She looked around at the rest of her team to check that they where ok and awake.  
  
Lilac Harman stood over Dusky. She had very fine blond hair and eyes the same colour as her name. Sitting next to her a cool as a cucumber was Lopez Redfern, she had dark red auburn coloured hair and the Redfern eyes the matched her mood. Standing beside her was Leo Drache his eyes where golden coloured and his hair was several shades darker. Last came Liam Macgregor. The long plane journey had made him look pale and tired. His brown hair was all over the place and his green eyes where almost shut.  
  
Dusky looked around the plane, it was almost empty. She gave a nod to her team and they got up, collected their rucksacks and went down the planes walkway into the terminal building.  
  
Las Vegas airport was huge! Bigger than the circle daybreak team from Scotland thought it would be.  
  
"What do we do now?" Leo asked. His golden eyes scanning the masses of people running around, trying to get on and off planes.  
  
"We try find the people that are coming to meet us," she said.  
  
"You think they'll let her come out here?" lilac asked. Dusky shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Maybe but if they do I'll bet that there ate at least thirty or forty Day breakers here right now".  
  
"We1ll maybe they should talk to us soon cause Liam aint going to stay awake much longer" Lopez said looking down at the almost sleeping figure. Dusky was about to say something when Lilac tapped her shoulder and pointed at something.  
  
Sitting several feet away was three girls. They were staring across at the team. At least two of them where, the third was blind. Dusky`s team recognised them immediately. Thea and Gillian noticed that they had been seen and, made there way over under the watchful eyes of all the other day breakers in the terminal building. The two teams stood their staring at each other. It was Aradia who spoke first.  
  
"Welcome to Las Vegas. Unity daughters of Helliwise. I am Aradia Maiden of all witches and this is Thea and Gillian Harman".  
  
"Unity Maiden, Unity Sisters" Dusky said shaking there hands. Lilac looked like Christmas had come early.  
  
"Unity Maiden, I am so honoured to finally meet you". She said to Aradia "Unity sisters its finally good to meet you, cousins" to Thea and Gillian.  
  
"May I introduce my team maiden, Lilac Harman, Leo Drache, Lopez Redfern and Liam Macgregor" Dusky said pointing out each of them in turn. "And my name is Dusky" she said finally. Aradia nodded and said.  
  
"We will make out way out to the car park where we shall separate in different cars and you and your team shall be taken to Circle Daybreak headquarters".  
  
She clasped her hands together and more Day breakers came towards them. "Thea you and Eric take Leo and Liam, Gillian take Lilac and Lopez and meet David round the front of the airport. Dusky you come with me and we'll find Keller" Aradia said letting go of Theas arm and taking Dusky`s.  
  
Dusky gave her team the orders in their heads.  
  
"Go with them, if anything happens help them unless they're trying to kidnap you but I don't think that'll happen. See you later!"  
  
  
  
That's when it happened!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Quite a good place to leave it don't you think!!!!! Well hope you liked it! Keep reviewing!  
  
Au revoir! 


	3. Chapter three

Sprit and Soul  
  
Hello people how are we all? Good I hope! Well anyway this is the next chapter in my story! I hope that you are all enjoying it and if you are not then review and tell me and I might be able to change some things! Well see you later  
  
  
  
It was dusky that sensed him first that icy coldness that followed him wherever he went which was usually following dusky. Dusky`s tem had now joined her abandoning the people that where ment to take them to the circle day break headquarters.  
  
As they stood staring out at into the crowd of busy passengers travelling this way and that, unknown to the danger that could unfold.  
  
Dusky`s attention was suddenly on a girl that was striding towards them. She wore a full black jump suit and walked with the grace of a cat. When she reached the team she looked at them rather confused.  
  
"Look I don't know what your doing but." she stopped mid sentence as dusky attention was suddenly caught by someone else.  
  
"Douglas" she whispered her voice a mixture of hate and fear. Keller had turned her head towards where everyone was facing and saw what they where all looking at.  
  
Douglas Redfern was an unusually strong vampire. He was six feet tall with raven black hair and piecing blue eyes. Which where locked with Dusky`s.  
  
While they where staring at each other dusky was thinking, she could do nothing inn this area, humans where everywhere they needed a diversion. She knew her team where thinking the same thing.  
  
Then suddenly lilac turned, orange fire between her hands and fired it towards a wall. No one could see what she hit but a moment later the fire alarm went off and water rained down on them from the sprinklers far above their heads.  
  
It caused complete panic amongst the humans. They ran around screaming trying to find other family members and looking for ways to escape.  
  
"Keller take Aradia and go. We'll cover you" Dusky said in Keller's mind.  
  
The shape-shifter glance at her before grabbing the maiden and hoisting her over her shoulder. Douglas and his vampire thugs just stood there watching them leave.  
  
"Its nice to see you again" he said, a sly smile crept across his face when he said it.  
  
"Same to you cousin" Dusky said back. Douglas winced.  
  
"Sadly I don't like being related to a freak like you" he said "but enough of the chit chat where is it?" he demanded.  
  
Dusky stared calmly back at him.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" she said.  
  
Douglas stood for a moment looking at her face, and then he hit her with Power.  
  
It rocked her brought back pain of old wounds but she had been hit with worse.  
  
Douglas showed his teeth.  
  
"You know what I want, I will get it make no mistake about that".  
  
Then there was a burst of smoke and when it had cleared they where gone.  
  
Dusky was shocked. That was not Douglas's style at all. It was usually a fight to the near death. Strange she thought.  
  
"He's up to something," she said out loud. 


	4. Chapter four

Spirit and Soul  
  
Hello again people! How are you? Good I hope you are having a good life and are not depressed! Well how can you depressed while reading my brilliant story!?! Hope you are enjoying it cause if you are not then you should tell me then maybe I could change it slightly! Have fun! Oh and as I finale note any words in italic are mind speak from one character to another or to lots of other people! Ok! Read my friends and have fun!  
  
"What was all that about" Keller demanded when Dusky`s team emerged from the airport.  
  
Dusky sighed  
  
"An irate family member, did you get everyone out alright?" she asked  
  
"Yeah no injuries whatsoever! why where you expecting trouble?" she probed trying to get answers out of dusky or one of her team.  
  
Before Dusky could answer Winnie stuck her head out of the car window.  
  
"We have to be there in half an hour. Nissa is going to have to do some mad driving if we don't leave now," she said.  
  
"Dusky smiled at Keller before entering the back of the car.  
  
The journey to circle daybreak headquarters was quite uneventful. Dusky chatted happily to Aradia about everything but mostly about what was going on. The date was the 26th of December, five days till the new millennium.  
  
Circle daybreak had some leads on the forth wild power but nothing definite.  
  
Dusky and her team where hoping to help out. What they had found might help they thought.  
  
"It had better help" Lopez said in Dusky`s mind. Dusky nodded knowing what she ment.  
  
As the car drove down a driveway dusky and her team got their first look at Thierry's house.  
  
It was a huge big house with four floors. It was painted white and the windows glinted in the winter sun. The drive way was lined with palm trees and black roses.  
  
They got out of the cars and collected their stuff and winnie knocked on the door.  
  
A young guy in a suit opened it a couple of seconds later. He saw who it was and let though.  
  
"Lord Thierry, lady Hannah and the others are in the living room waiting for you," he said. Aradia nodded and gestured to the rest of them to follow her.  
  
The house was huge. Most of the walls where painted white with paintings and ornaments hanging on them.  
  
"Its like something you see in the movies" said Liam. He was amazed at the sight and dusky had to mentally slap him out of his daydream.  
  
"Keep you mind on the job" she snapped  
  
He just smiled and she knew that he wouldn't let his guard down.  
  
At the end of the carpeted hall there was two large oak doors.  
  
With a look at dusky and her team Keller knocked and opened the doors. 


End file.
